


A Luthor And A Super

by Rendrag88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendrag88/pseuds/Rendrag88
Summary: Lena can't help herself, she wants to be fucked by the strongest woman alive but her heart belongs to her best friend. how will she ever deal with the torment.Smut with feelingsFirst attempt





	1. A Super Orgasm

As usual Lena was working late, on apparently important research in her office, but the actual fact was she didn't want to go home to her empty penthouse. Everyone else had already left, including her assistant Jess who made sure her boss was alright before leaving. The only sound that could be heard was Lena's fingers bashing on her keyboard, the lights was dimmed and the tv on the wall muted. So when Supergirl landed on her balcony outside, she heard her feet touch the ground and the faint whoosh in the air.

Lena turns in her chair with a pouty smile and exclaims "Supergirl, what are you doing here so late?" in actual fact she was happy to see the blond, but would never tell her that.

"Ms. Luthor" Supergirl spoke softly "I was flying past and I seen your light on" she clears her throat "I was just making sure you were okay" Lena was clearly quite suprised at the care in supergirls voice, got up from her chair and started slowly walking towards her 

Supergirl couldn't help but admire the CEO and her beauty, to which Lena had already caught on to. That's when she had such a devilish thought, she wondered if she could seduce the super. Lena slowly undone two of her buttons on her blouse, just enough to show the top of her pert breasts. She gently licked her lips. Supergirls eyes barely moved off of Lena as she bit the inside of her lip.

"would you like a drink supergirl" Lena asked with what sounded like pure hunger in her voice. Supergirl swallowed hard, her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would beat out of her chest. "i - um - i would love a water please Ms. Luthor" she said shyly. Lena laughed at the sight of a flustered super, she never thought she would see the day. She pours herself a large scotch and brings Supergirl a bottle of water, handing it to her but making sure to brush against her in the process, Supergirls cheeks started the flare up a deep shade of crimson, to which didn't go unnoticed.

"something wrong?" Lena asks cooly, to which supergirl blushes slightly harder "oh no no" she breathes out hurriedly and looks over to the balcony window. She must of been concentraing hard, that she didn't see that Lena had approaced behind her until she felt her breath tickle the back of her ear. Supergirl stiffened and let out a sharp exhale, she hadn't even realised she was holding her breathe. She then run her hand over the supers muscles, she could feel how turned on she was getting, oh god those muscles were so defined, Lena had thought to herself. The CEO knew she was getting under the supers skin, and was enjoying every moment of it until, Supergirl spun round those beautiful blue eyes looked darker, there was a fire behind them. Before she could say a word she left the blondes lips push hard against hers, and she let out a slight groan. Her lips parted and let the super kiss her with such passion and ferocity, her hands wandering all down Lenas back, she pushes her to the sofa.

"You think it's fair to tease someone Ms. Luthor" the kyrptonian asks sharply. Lena lets out a slight whimper "no - I I didn't want to just tease you, I" Supergirl cuts her off by another deep kiss, this time she rips the CEO's blouse clean off her and starts nibbling down her jaw and neck. Lena gasps, the heat building up inside her felt as hot as the sun, her panties was getting wetter and wetter. Supergirl contines her assault on her, unclasping her bra and kissing round those perfect breasts. Lenas nipples harden under the supers touch, she groans "oh supergirl, please fuck me" the build up she is feeling is unbearable, she needs to feel her inside her soaking wet slit.

Supergirl always being one to please, lifted the CEO from the sofa. Lena quickly wrapped her legs around her, kissing deeply as Supergirl walked over to the marble desk, laying Lena on top of it. their tongues still trashing within each others mouths. Supergirl rips the brunettes flimsy panties off with only a slight flick of the wrist. She continues caressing and kissing all over the CEO, nibbling the inside of her thigh. The blonde works her way back up to Lenas trobbing clit and gently flicks her tongue over it. "oh god" Lena moans as her back arches and pushes herself harder onto supergirls face

Supergirl clearly excited from this groans herself whilst licking and sucking all the CEO's juices from her throbbing hard clit. She can feel her orgasm rising, her body starting to shake. Lena starts screaming "Supergirl, oh supergirl. fuck, yes" her orgasm so intense she nearly passes out.

"Are you okay Ms. Luthor" Supergirl gently asks. Lena lets out a sharp laugh "of course i am, wow that was mind shattering" they both grin together. Lena falls asleep on the super heros chest.

The next morning Lena wakes up, alone. And for a moment is puzzled to where she was until all the memories of last night came flooding back, she raises her hand to her mouth and exclaims "oh my god, what have I done" the pang of guilt was building up inside her. Even though Lena was single, her heart belonged to her best friend Kara Danvers. If Kara ever found out that she'd slept with supergirl, it would ruin all chances of them ever being together. She felt her heart break at the thought of ever losing her best friend. 

Luckily Lena kept spare clothes in her office, otherwise explaining to her assistant Jess why her blouse was torn pretty much to pieces would be awkward. Once she was changed she sat at her desk trying to get some work done but all she could think about was supergirl, and Kara, and then supergirl again. "urgh" she gently sighed and with that her office door swung open 

"Not now Jess, i'm rather busy" Lena said quite harshly without looking who had come through the door. "ahem, i'll just take this breakfast to someone else" said the sweetest most softest voice, Lena looked up and recognised it as her best friend. "Oh Kara, you shouldn't have" She said grinning. The both sit down and enjoy their breaksfast together, Lena still feeling so guilty about what she'd done and Kara trying to get the nerve to tell her the truth.


	2. Lust For A Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple of days after their first sexual encounter, lena can't stop lusting over supergirl.  
> She wants to feel her again and wonders if supergirl feels the same way

As Lena sits in board meetings all day, her mind keeps wandering. She keeps reliving her night of passion with the super in her mind. The thought of her tongue makes lena cross her legs hard.

"Miss Luthor, are you listening?" Asks one of the board members. Lena snaps back to reality and apologises profusely "I'm ever so sorry, I haven't been sleeping well due to this heat" with it being one of the hottest summers on record, the board took her excuse easily. They conclude their meeting and Lena heads back to the office.

"Jess please re arrange all my appoints for the day, and don't let anyone disturb me" she says as she hurries past her assistant. Jess can only nod before Lena slams her office door shut.

Back in her office she settles behind her desk with a scotch, and tries to think of anything else other than supergirl and her best friend. Her heart and mind arguing with themselves over what to do. Before she knew it, it was getting dark out. She decides it's time to go home, but instead of letting her driver take her she sends him on his way as she wants to try clear her head with the cool breeze of the night.

"Miss Luthor are you sure you don't want a ride home? With Lex still trying to have you killed all the time, I don't think it's safe" her driver protested at leaving her. She dismissively waves her hand "I'll be fine it's only a few blocks, I'll see you in the morning" and with that she set off her pace. Her heels clicking along the pavement, lost in her own bubble, to the point she didn't realise someone was following her. She decides to cut across the park which was definitely her biggest mistake as the person following her makes their move.

They grab the CEO with force and sneer "Lena Luthor, I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time" with that she let's out a scream for help. "No one is coming, no one would care about what happens to a Luthor" with that he throws her to the ground and reaches for his gun.

"Wrong!" Comes a firm voice from above. Both the attacker and Lena look up. "Supergirl" Lena frantically exhales. Before they knew what actually happened, the attacker was on the floor unconscious, and Supergirl was helping Lena up from the ground.

"Supergirl how did you know I was here?" Asks a panicked Lena. Supergirl softly replies "I heard your scream for help, I couldn't not come" she flashes her a smile. Lena sighs with relief "thank God you kryptonians have super hearing" which made supergirl chuckle. "May I take you home Ms. Luthor? I wouldn't settle if I didn't know you got home safely" all lena could do was gently nod. With that Supergirl scoops her up in her arms and holds her close before flying off. Lena nuzzles into the hero and takes a deep breath. Her smell, it always seems to so fresh, like a meadow breezy spring afternoon. It always made Lena feel safe and reminded her of someone else.

Once back at her penthouse, Lena invites the hero inside "I uhm don't want to be alone right now" she says quite timidly. "Then I won't leave you" replies supergirl as takes a step forward to walk in.

They've been sat on the sofa for 45 minutes, whilst Lena thanked her for saving her life again. Knowing if it wasn't for Supergirl, her time would be up. This somehow ignited a fire within Lena, she needed the hero and by god she was going to have her.

She lunged forward on the sofa to kiss the blonde, the feeling of pure lust over taking her. She straddles both knees either side of supergirl, and deepens the kiss, flicking her tongue against the hero's. It was like pure electricity in that moment. "I want you so bad" lena groans into supergirls ear, whilst grinding her centre against her strong abs. Supergirls eyebrow pricked, she wanted the CEO, just as much as she wanted her.

Lena grabs Supergirl by the hand and walks her towards the bedroom, inside they continue kissing at the foot of bed, passions building more and more with each passing moment. The brunette decides she will have a bit of fun with the blonde, she pushes back away from her and slowly starts to undress in such a teasing manner. Supergirl tries to close the gap between but Lena sharply tells her "no, you be a good kryptonian and just watch" whilst cracking a wicked smile. Supergirl bites hard on her own lip, watching as Lena gently and seductively undresses herself. Wiggling her tight ass, as she slips her panties off. The hero can't contain herself anymore and grabs Lena and pulls her into a passionate kiss before laying her on the bed.

"I want you naked, I want to feel your skin against mine" exhaled Lena between the passionate kisses. Supergirl being the good kryptonian that she is, obliged to this request and unclipped her Cape, before slowly undoing the zip on her suit. Lena could only look in awe of how magnificent the hero looked naked. The pulsing between her legs getting stronger, her folds becoming wetter.

Supergirl now completely naked, resumes her position on top of the CEO. "Ms. Luthor can I fuck you" she whispers in her ear gently, Lena groans and excitedly says "yes, please" with that her hand starts to wander down her body, gently flicking over her throbbing clit and sliding between her slick wet folds "wow you really are excited" the hero slightly giggled whilst Lena turned a very bright shade of pink. Before anything else could be said, supergirl thrusts two fingers inside of Lena's dripping sex. "Oh wow" she exclaims in pure ecstasy as the blonde massages her G-Spot, pushing deeper inside of her. The build up is immense, her body rocking with every flick of the heros wrist. Lena can't control herself and the hero knows it won't be long until she is over the edge. She starts kissing down her body, still thrusting deep with her, until she gets to her throbbing clit. She lightly flicks her tongue over the swollen bud which makes the CEO scream with pleasure "oh my god supergirl I'm going to come" supergirl smirks slightly and continues her assault with her tongue, flicking and sucking whilst her fingers are knuckle deep. It really doesn't take long until the CEO thrashes into the most intense orgasm of her life. Her body shaking from head to toe. She was definitely satisfied.

She wanted to return the favour but the blonde had already had an orgasm from the sound and feel of the brunette. Lena was clearly disappointed but was at least slightly happy that the super enjoyed fucking her that much. "Can you erm stay with me the night please" lena asked quietly. Supergirl looking into those beautiful green eyes just nodded and wrapped her arms around her. They both fall asleep, exhausted. But happy at what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd pop another chapter out tonight! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think! I definitely think I have at least a couple more chapters left, and the next one may be focused of Lena's feelings for Kara! Let me know what you think!


	3. The Love Of A Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's turmoil is building, she's always been in love with her best friend, she has to end things with supergirl, but can she tell Kara how she feels?
> 
> Kara can't bring herself to tell Lena "I'm supergirl"

Lena wakes the next morning to find Supergirl has already left, to which she is slightly disappointed but also relieved that she didn't have to do small talk so early in the morning. She lays thinking about the previous night, smiling over the intensity of it all, when suddenly she felt sick. The thought of her best friend, Kara Danvers stuck into her head. Why can't she just tell her how she feels? Why can't she tell Supergirl that it is all a mistake? "I am in love with Kara" she says aloud to herself, tears building in her eyes, when suddenly her phone pings with a message.

Kara - Hey you, not heard from you for a couple of days! Shall we do lunch? Miss you! Xx

Lena's heart fluttered, she was so excited to hear from Kara, she wanted nothing more than to be with her best friend.

Lena - Yes, I would love that. Shall we try that new place near L Corp, say 12 o'clock? X

Kara - Can't wait! See you then! Xx

The turmoil is building up within her, she believes deep down she would never have a chance with Kara Danvers, that girl is too sweet , kind and innocent to ever be interested in a Luthor, and once she finds out Lena has been sleeping with Supergirl she will be furious and their friendship will be over - or so Lena thinks.

****

Kara sits at her desk, she's meant to be writing an article on Aliens and their right to be here, but she cant take her mind off of Lena Luthor, and how is she ever going to tell her the truth now about who she really is. "Oh by the way I'm supergirl and I also fucked you last night" she sighs to herself. Realising she can't tell her just yet, as she doesn't want to break her heart.

****

Lena gets to the restaurant first, she sits patiently waiting for her best friend. She isn't waiting long, when Kara walks in with the biggest smile on her face "Lena" she exclaimed excitedly. Both women embrace with a hug. Lena breathes Kara in, her smell is just like home for her, it also seems very familiar like she has encountered it somewhere else. They both sit at their table, Lena can't help but gaze into her friends eyes. They are the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen, as blue as the ocean and also sparkle just like the stars.

"So what's new with you? Any new love interest I should know about?" Kara teases. "no whatever would make you think that?" Lena scoffs, trying the hide the truth from her love. Kara just laughs "because I've not heard from you in days, I thought you'd got yourself a new play mate" Lena blushes hard hoping Kara doesn't notice; but she has and she is enjoying watching her friend squirm under the questions "anyway" the CEO quickly changes the subject "tell me about the article you're writing, it's on alien rights isn't it?

Kara looks up from her food "uhm well yeah, but I seem to have hit a writer's block on it" she sighs "maybe after all this food and company, I may feel more concentrated on it" the reporter giggles pushing her glasses back up.

The both finish their meals and go their separate ways back to work, but not without first looking back longingly at each other.

Lena spends the rest of the day locked in her office, the thought of her best friend never leaving her for a moment. She so desperately wants to tell her how she feels, how she is madly in love with her. How is she ever meant to tell her? Especially now after letting Supergirl fuck her not once, but twice! Anger and upset are building rapidly inside her. Then, supergirl shows up.

The hero lands on the balcony and Lena storms out "what are you doing here" she demands to know angrily. "W-whats wrong?" The blonde asks with hesitation.

"Here to fuck me and leave again are we Supergirl" Lena asks with gritted teeth. "Woah" the blonde gasps "I would never do that to you, why would you think that?" The CEO huffs "I woke up this morning and you had snuck out, like I was just some cheap trash one night stand. Is that all I am to you?" The tears are filling in her eyes again, she can't hold her emotions. Supergirl sees the pain behind her eyes and takes a step forward "Ms. Luthor" she began "I would never think of you in that way, I - I had to leave because there was a building on fire" she takes a deep breath "if I hadn't of gone, people may of lost their lives. I didn't want to leave you" this admission made Lena soften.

Supergirl started to move closer to the CEO, and then wrapped her arms around her. "I promise you, I don't just see you as a fuck" she said softly as she cupped the brunettes cheek in her hand as she leans in to kiss her.

Lena steps back "I can't do this with you, not anymore, it isn't right" she said with pain in her voice "I'm in love with someone else, and fucking with you isn't right"

Supergirl takes a step back takes a deep breathe and asks "who are you in love with Ms. Luthor?" Lena looks straight at the hero "Kara Danvers, she's everything to me and I'm just a coward who decides to sleep with a super and ruin any chance of us ever being together" she rambled. The blonde was clearly shocked by this admission, but kept her composure and gently nodded "you need to tell Kara how you feel and not keep bottling it up" she said with a stern but somehow soft voice. "I'm sure she will understand"

Lena has her arms crossed over her chest and snaps "and what do you know about love? How do you know she would understand? She isn't even interested in women" she can feel her heart breaking even more, she wants the hero so badly to wrap her arms around her, but she knows deep down they can't keep doing this with eachother

Supergirl places her hand on Lena's shoulder and says "because Kara would never turn her back on you, and you should know that better than anyone else" The brunette sighs and nods.

"Anyway I best go. Goodnight Ms. Luthor" the hero kisses her on the forehead before turning around to fly away.

"Goodnight supergirl" the CEO says through tears.


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena still in turmoil over her heart and head has another night of passion with the super, but will the confession that comes ruin everything.

It has been more than a week since Lena had argued with the super and admitted her true feelings for someone else, since then the only time she's seen her was on TV, and as much as she loved her best friend, she still very much lusted for the hero.

Lena had spent every lunch break with her best friend Kara, but each time when she thought about telling her the truth, about the love she felt and the fact she had slept with supergirl, her nerves got the better of her and she quickly changed the subject. Kara knew Lena wanted to tell her, but she never pushed as that would be the moment she herself would have to come clean about being the hero, and she was terrified of losing the brunette.

To try take her mind off the situation she was in Lena decided tonight she was just going to watch one off her all time favourite chick flicks, coyote ugly, and drink a bottle of the best red wine she had, and being a billionaire, it was definitely a very good bottle of wine. She flicks her heels off, and pours herself large glass, then gets cosy upon her sofa.

She drinks glass after glass of the fruity red wine, whilst her film played. Slowly getting more and more tipsy until the bottle was gone.

As the film ended, lena could hear gentle tapping on the door of her balcony, she freaks out, could Lex have gotten someone to come and take her out? But why are they knocking? All kind of thoughts ran through her head as she slowly approached the doors, to her surprise though, it was supergirl.

Lena clearly shocked that the hero was there opened the doors and said with a panicked voice "is everything okay supergirl?"

The hero nodded "I needed to see you, I - I couldn't stop thinking about how we left things and I dont want to lose you from my life" she said flustered.

The CEO was very tipsy at this point and the lust she felt just took over, she grabbed the blonde and kissed her hard, sparks flew between them both as their tongues trashed against each others. Supergirl lifts Lena from the ground and uses her super speed to take her to the kitchen counter, all whilst not breaking the lock between their mouths.

Lena gently groans as the super rips yet another one of her blouses off whilst nibbling down her jaw and neck. The tension and heat are rising. She pings the brunettes bra off and starts to play with brunettes pert breasts, gently rolling Lena's nipples between her fingers. The CEO clearly enjoying every moment thrusts her core against the hero and let's out a gasp. Supergirl starts to lift the woman's skirt higher to expose her soaking wet panties "oh Ms. Luthor, someone is excited to see me" she says with a slight giggle.

Lena tries not to blush and in a low sexy voice just says "I want you to fuck me, hard"

With that the heros pulse quickened and her excitement builds to a bubbling point. She isn't one to turn down a request, especially from someone as beautiful as Lena Luthor. She pulls her soaked panties off, and runs her finger over the CEOs dripping slit, kissing her deeper.

"Bend over for me" supergirl says in an almost dark way, to which Lena would not say no to.

The CEO bends over the counter, her hands flat against the surface and her breasts pushed against the cold marble. Supergirl spreads her legs as wide as she can get them and starts to slowly tease the brunettes throbbing clit whilst gently leaning in and kissing down her spine.

"Oh god, fuck me please" Lena begs.

The super smirks and just continues teasing her throbbing hard clit, before gently sliding one finger inside of her. Lena loves this and pushes back against the heros hand trying to feel her deeper inside, but supergirl keeps pulling back, she doesn't want to CEO to come just yet.

After a few minutes of gently thrusting one finger in out out of the brunnette, supergirl pulls all the way out and then slams two fingers back in with such force Lena screamed with pleasure.

"Moan my name" the hero commanded as she pounds her fingers deep against the CEOs soaking wet G-Spot

"Ohhhh, supergirl, supergirl" Lena moans loudly with every thrust.

"No my real name" the hero pushes deeper.

"I don't know it" says a now confused brunette as she rocks back pushing the heros fingers deeper into her cunt.

"You do Lena, just think about it" the super whispers into her ear lovingly whilst still continuing her assault deep inside the CEO.

"Kara" she gasps. All the pieces are finally dropping into place, those beautiful blue eyes, the familiar scent of home, and supergirl never called her Lena, it was always Ms. Luthor.

"Oh my god, Kara" she screams as her body starts to convulse into an earth shattering orgasm, her tight wet sex getting tighter around the heros fingers as they are still trusted deep within her. Helping her ride through this orgasm.

Once Lena had recovered enough from her orgasm, she turns, pulls her skirt back down and looks Kara straight in the eyes.

"You're Kara Danvers" Lena spoke in quite an annoyed tone.

Kara stuttered "Erm yeah, I'm sorry Lena, I" 

Lena cut her off before she could explain herself "you're fucking Kara Danvers, my best friend, the woman I'm in love with and you didn't say a word when I told you how I felt about you on that balcony" she fumed.

Kara flustered at this quickly says "I never wanted to lose you, if you thought i was supergirl you may of never wanted to see me again, and I never wanted to risk that"

"Kara" Lena's voice now very angry and getting louder "get out of here! I can't believe you'd let me go through all this turmoil when you are the same fucking person" the tears are building up in the CEOs eyes, to which Kara can see. She tries to comfort her but she is just pushed away.

"I said get out, I don't want to see you. Please just leave" Lena says through tears.

The hero turns and leaves, as she takes off she looks back. All she can see is a sobbing Lena crumbled to the floor.

"I'm sorry Lena" Kara whispers with tears running down her cheeks as she flys away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment! I really enjoyed writing it! I wonder if Lena will ever forgive Kara? I wonder if they can work past this? Who knows!


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is still furious at her so called best friend, how dare she lie to her! But love will always rule her heart

Lena wakes on her sofa, her eyes feeling puffy and mascara stained down her cheeks. Her head is pounding and she isn't sure if it's a hangover or if its from all the sobbing she did the night previous.

She somehow manages to make herself presentable before she has to head to the office for the day, she puts on a cute little white dress with the most killer heels a girl could have. Even though she was emotionally damaged, she wanted to world to see her at her best.

The day goes on as normal, meetings with the board, interviewing new employees. It was just as if, everything was okay, But it wasn't. Lunch time came, and instead of her best friend coming in with snacks and coffee, the CEO sat alone in her office with all her thoughts.

"How could Kara lie to me all this time?" She thought to herself over and over again. No matter how many times she asked herself the question, she could never answer it herself. She sat back in her chair and sighed loudly. Why does she love this woman so much?

The rest of Lena's day was quite busy, so she didn't have time to really think about Kara until she seen her on the news. A fight had broken out between the hero an a very strong alien, one Lena herself had never see before. She was glued to the tv, her heart in her mouth. Supergirl was getting beaten by this monster and all Lena could do was watch. Her heart begins to break even more, because no matter how mad she was, she still loved the kryptonian.

"Please Kara, you can do this" she said aloud to herself as a single tear shed down her cheek.

The fight was close, but supergirl managed to win and apprehend the alien. Lena sighed with relief as it was announced the hero had saved the city once again!

The CEO knew then, she had to go see her love, she had to make sure she was okay. So she ran to the elevator and down to her driver as quickly as she could, she knew supergirl would of gone home as that was the direction she flew off in after the fight.

Once outside Kara's apartment, Lena's heart started to thump, she was just about to knock on the door when....

"Lena" Kara spoke as she swung the door open.

"H-how did you know i was here?" Lena asks surprised, but then realised, super hearing "oh never mind"

Kara invited her friend inside, unsure of to why she was there, after last night she was pretty sure Lena never wanted to see her again, but there she was, stood in her apartment, as radiant and beautiful as ever. Her green eyes still sparkled, even though tears was starting to form.

"Are you okay darling? I seen the fight and was worried" Lena asked so sincerely.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" Kara spoke whilst looking at the floor.

The brunettes eyebrow raises, she takes a step closer to the blonde and gently puts her hand upon her chin, before lifting it up to look her in the eyes.

"Kara Danvers, are you sure you are okay? You nearly got beaten out there!" She knew her friend wasn't being completely honest.

Kara started to ramble "I wasn't sure I would beat him, my mind was elsewhere, I was trapped in thoughts of you, he could of killed me and i wouldn't of cared" she took a deep breath and carried on "I wouldn't of cared; because dying is nothing compared to the pain I caused you, and for that I can never apologise enough" the tears freely flowing from her eyes now.

The CEO was clearly moved by this and her heart softened to the kryptonian. All she wanted to do now was hold her. So that is exactly what she did. She pulled Kara in for a tight embrace and rested her head on her shoulders. They both cry together for a moment before they part.

"I can never forget what has happened" Lena spoke quietly but sharply. "But, I am willing to try forgive as long as you never lie to me again Miss Danvers"

Kara knew then, she had to come clean for her final secret to Lena, before they can ever move on and if she doesn't do it now she may never get the chance again.

She looks deep into the woman's eyes before saying "then I best tell you my final truth, and hopefully we can move forward from now on"

Lena tenses up, a million thoughts running through her head. What could Kara be wanting to tell her now. "what could be worse than finding out she's actually supergirl? Is she a man? No" she dismisses those thoughts.

Kara still looking deep into Lena exhales "I love you Lena Luthor, I always have and"

Suddenly the CEO cuts Kara off by kissing her, this time is nothing like the others, this time was soft and full of pure emotion and love. Those are the words she had longed to hear, she didn't need anything else.

"I love you too" she softly says between her kisses.

They both spend the evening at Kara's apartment, cuddled on the sofa. Lena resting her head against Kara's chest, listening to every heart beat as they soak up everything from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap this up! Hopefully I will get it out very soon. But I'm back at work for a few days so it may take it's time! Let me know what you think to this new chapter in the comments! Love hearing from you all!


	6. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets to show her love, exactly what she has been missing.

The next morning Lena wakes in Kara's arms, it is the most amazing feeling she has ever experienced. The warmth of being with the person you love. She leans to and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Morning sleepy head" lena smiles

Kara gently stirs opening her eyes slightly and sleepily replies "morning beautiful, do you want coffee?"

"I'd love one, but I will make us both a cup. You just try to wake yourself up a bit more darling and I'll be right back" Lena Gently kisses her love on the forehead as she climbs out of her bed to make them coffee.

As she stands in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil, she can't believe how lucky she is to not only be in love with her best friend, but the most powerful woman in the world, who just happens to love her too. The thought makes her heart flutter.

Suddenly Kara's whooshes into the room "are you okay sweetheart?" she says worried

"What?" Lena looks shocked and wonders what Kara is on about

"I was lay listening to the gentle rhythm of your heart and suddenly it skipped a beat and it made me panic, I thought something had happened" Kara rushed her words, worry clearly over her face.

"Oh you silly kryptonian" Lena chuckles "I'm completely fine, I was just thinking about how perfect you are" and then she pulls Kara in for a slow, meaningful kiss.

Lena makes them both a coffee whilst Kara nips to put some clothes on, they both sit on the sofa and the conversation turns to Supergirl again.

"So, I completely understand why you never told me you was Supergirl but I'm so curious to know. Is your name actually Kara? Because I know Hank is a Martian and his real identity is J'onn so it got me wondering" lena asks whilst gently holding Kara's hand.

Kara giggles "Yes, my name is Kara my love, the only thing that was changed about my name when I came to earth was my last. As you know i was adopted by the Danvers. My actual last name is Zor-El"

Lena is hung on every word Kara says, she is so fascinated about everything to do with the kryptonian. They talk, laugh and joke all morning. Engrossed in each other.

Suddenly Lena's tone turned serious "Kara, I need to know this as I was just thinking"

"Go on" Kara is starting to worry, what if Lena is changing her mind about them because she's an alien.

Lena sees the worry on Kara's face and pulls her closer "don't worry darling, it's nothing bad. It's just when you fucked me as Supergirl, you never let me return the favour. I was dying to touch you but you always seemed to have an excuse. And I was just wondering why?"

"I was scared Lena" Kara's voice sounding timid at this point "I didn't want to hurt you. If i lose control in the moment i could probably break your fingers, or worse" her eyes slightly filled with a tear.

Lena pulls Kara's chin up with her hand and kisses her softly on the lips "I know you'd never hurt me, I trust you with my life Kara Zor-El"

With that our hero springs into action, and kisses the CEO with more passion, laying her back onto the sofa. Her hands gently stripping each piece of clothing off her. Kissing down her neck and nibbling her shoulders. Lena's back arches as she let's out a slight moan.

Kara loves how Lena reacts to each kiss, caress and nibble. She moves her hand over her panties, running just over the too where her slit is. Each stroke, she can feel the brunette get wetter and wetter as she pushes herself into the blondes hand.

Once Kara has teased enough she pulls the CEOs panties off and kisses up her thighs and pauses.

"I'm going to make love to you, if that's alright?" The hunger is building in the heros voice.

"Yesss" Lena replies her voice trembling.

With that, Kara continues kissing up her thighs until she reaches her soft wet clit, she flicks her tongue over it and starts to gently suck. The CEO is starting to moan louder, her hand wrapped in the girls hair pulling her closer into her cunt.

"I need you so bad Kara" she whimpers.

Kara does as she is told and gently brings her hand up to Lena's fold, parting her lips with the tip of her fingers before slowly sliding them inside her. Gently she starts to build momentum with her fingers, still flicking her tongue around the CEOs now hard clit. The electricity between the two women so intense, this is nothing like the other times when she was fucked by supergirl, this was beyond anything Lena had ever felt. She carts on thrusting her hips into the blondes hand and face, until her orgasm comes crashing in. She screams as Kara let's her just ride through it. Once done, she pulls her love into her arms and kisses her softly, still tasting her own sweetness on the girls lips. Once Lena has recovered herself enough, she pushes back at Kara and stands, she wraps her fingers around her mates hand and pulls her towards the bedroom and purrs "your turn my love" Kara wants to resist, she's terrified she will hurt her mate. Lena can see the worry on her heros face, kisses her reassuringly whilst still pulling leading her to the bed. Once there, Lena starts to undress Kara. After each garment is removed, Lena pushes her love to the bed, but before she dives into business she pauses and admires Kara's true beauty, and by god she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Once Lena has soaked it all in, she lowers herself onto of her mate, kissing her neck, her fingers tracing each inch of her body. Lena's hand now hovering over her sweet sex, holds her movements for a moment and gently whispers "I trust you my Supergirl" With that she runs her finger over the blondes throbbing clit. Kara's head swings back as she let's a little moan out "oh rao" After some gentle teasing, Lena slowly slides one finger inside. "My girl is so wet isn't she" she purrs. After a few gentle thrusts, she inserts another finger inside Kara's soaked folds and pushes deeper inside her. The breathing getting heavier and moaning louder. Each and every thrust bringing our hero closer to her orgasm. "Lena I love you" Kara moans just as she's pushed over that edge. Her body quivered, as her back arched. Lena marvelled as her loves juices poured into the palm of her hand, she kisses Kara "I love you too" before she settles beside her. Kara leans over and kisses the CEO softly pulling their hips closer together. Their naked skin against one another. "So I uhm was wondering what this means now?" Kara now going shy timid asks. Lena let's out a slight giggle and smiles "oh what ever do you mean darling?" Kara begins "Is this just sex between us? I know.." Lena kisses her hard this time to shut her up. "No you silly kryptonian, I love you and want you. Only you. For as long as you will have me" "Forever it shall be" Kara couldn't stop grinning at this point. The woman she loves is hers, and only hers and that was enough to make her heart swell with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd update with a quick chapter, and make this the last for this installment. It was fun writing it, and for the first time I've ever wrote anything I'm quite proud of this. Let me know what you think! I may have a few ideas for a new one in future!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story I have ever written, I hope you enjoyed it thus far. I will update with more chapters and hopefully as it goes along I will get better at this smut stuff ;) leave me a commet! Let me know what you think!


End file.
